La comédie musicale
by Marie170310
Summary: C'était une journée normale au collège Françoise Dupont enfin sauf pour la classe de nos 2 héros. Monsieur Damoclès avait choisit cette classe pour effectuer une comédie musicale sur le thème de ladybug et chat noir. Quel seront les conséquences ? Nos deux héros vont ils découvrir leurs identité ? Y aura t-il le début d'une histoire d'amour ?
1. Chapter 1

8h40 j'arrive 10min en retard et lorsque j'entre dans la classe j'aperçu ès qui s'apprêtai à nous annoncer quelques chose. Je m'excuse de mon retard et je vais à ma place sous regard moqueur de chloé.

M.Damoclès: Donc je reprend pour les retardataires. Vous allez réaliser une comédie musicale pour rendre honneurs à ladybug et chat noir.

-Kim: Pourquoi avez vous choisit nôtre classe ?

M.Damoclès: C'est tout simplement parce que vous avez été la classe la plus touché par le papillon.

Pvd extérieur

M.Damoclès avait quitter la classe après avoir expliqué comment ce déroulera cette comédie musicale.

-Mme Bustier:Alors mes chères élèves nous allons commencer la distribution des rôles.

-Chloé: MOI, je veut être ladybug

-Mme Bustier: désolé Chloé mais le rôle de ladybug sera distribué à une fille brune aux yeux bleu et celui de chat noir à un garçon blond aux yeux vert.

-Chloé: C'est totalement ridicule je suis la fil..

-Mme Bustier: STOP ça suffit si vous continuez vous aller allez chez le directeur !

Chloé arrêta de protester et fit petite le reste de l'heure

-Alya: Madame, je que pense que Marinette et Adrien seraient parfait pour ces rôle.

-mme Bustier: Bien vu et je ne voit aucun inconvéniant.

Toute la classe se mis à acclamer Marinette et Adrien puis la cloche sonna.

Pdv Adrien

"il va faloir que je parle à plagg de tous ça"

-Nino: Hey mec, alors content de ton rôle ?

-Moi: Hey Nino, euh oui bien sûr

-Nino:ok bon aller vient on à cours de sport.

-Moi: oui je te suis.

Pendant ce temps

Pdv Marinette

"Je crois qu'une discussion avec Tiky va devoir s'imposé".

-Moi : Alya tu es sûr que je vais y arriver ?

-Alya: Mais bien sûr que oui ma belle et en plus tu sera avec Adrien .

-Moi: Justement il ne faut pas que me rate. Bon si tu veut bien on reparle tout à l'heure que là on doit aller en sport.

Eclispe de la journée jusqu'à 16h.

Nous allons en vie de classe pour cette dernière heure de la journée.

-Mme Bustier: J'ai fait les rôle pour aller plus vite...

 ** _C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez bien aimé.C'est ma première fic. Je rappel les personnages ne m'appartienne pas et que l'histoire est tiré de mon imagination. Désolé pour les faute d'orthographe_**. **J'ai modifié quelque endroit, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires Bubullina et Neko Kirei. J'essaierai de suivre les conseil donné bisous À bientot pour le prochain chapitre.**


	2. chapitre 2

Les rôle sont, pour toi Alya, la journaliste à l'air de bien faire dans le domaine. Kim tu aura le rôle du papillon, Nino celui d'un policier, Rose, Max, Sabrina, Natanaël et Ivan vous aurais le rôles des akumatizés. Enfin, Chloé, tu aura le rôle du maire et mylène l'assistante du journaliste, donc l'assistante d'Alya. Bien sûr, il y a des enfants volontaires d'autres classes feront les figurants. Vous avez des cours suspendus et vous avez aussi le droit de rester plus longtemps dans l'établissement.

Eclispe de l'heure

Pdv Marinette

La cloche sonne tout le monde quitte la salle dans un immence brouhaha, enfin presque tout le monde. Il reste une personne qui je peut reconnaître entre mille. C'est Adrien. Il me regarder dans les yeux ce qui me font vite devenir rouge tomate.

-Adrien: Hey ça va Marinette

-Moi: toi et Adrien oui euh je veut dire Adrien oui et toi

euh non je voulais dire ...

-Adrien: Ne t'en fait pas j'ai compris, oui je vais bien merci. C'est cool cette idée de comédie musicale tu ne trouves pas?

-Moi: Si bien sûr

-Adrien: Marinette je me demandant si enfin bien sûr si tu es d'accord, est ce que je vous pourrai avoir ton numéro de téléphone Stp

-Moi: "J'ai comme l'impression que mes jambes vont Moi lâcher "ouu oui bien sûr.

Pdv extérieur

Marinette donna fait son numéro à Adrien et Adrien fait de même. Marinette et Adrien se considèrent dans les yeux sans dire un mot tout les deux rougirent. Ils se dirent au revoir plus au dernier moment Adrien fit un baiser sur la joue de Marinette puis il partit en posa sa main sur sa joue. Tiky sortit alors de sa cachette ce qui fit sur sauter Marinette.

-Tiky: Marinette on devrait y aller.

-Marinette: oui.

Marinette arriva donc chez elle, salua ses parents et monta dans sa chambre.

Pdv Marinette

-hoooo Tiky j'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, je suis trop heureuse!

-Tiky: Je suis bien contente pour toi Marinette. En plus, il t'as même demandé ton numéro.

-Moi: Oui c'est dingue t'a vu c'est merveilleux.

J'étais en train de révolver quand soudain mon téléphone c'est mis à vibrer plusieurs fois. C'est un appelle. Je regarde qui c'est la personne qui m'appelle et quand je vois la photo je me rencontré à sourire et paniquer un peu ...

 ** _Et voilà la fin de se dexieme chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé bisous à la prochaine_**


	3. Chapitre 3

Pdv Marinette

-Moi: hoooo Tiky qu'est ce que je doit faire, qu'est ce que je doit faire. Tiky, aide moi stp.

-Tiky :Respire Marinette,reste toi même et ne panique pas (Elle appuie sur la touche pour décrocher l'appel)

-Moi: À allô

-Adrien:Allô Marinette,euhh j-je voulais savoir, euh si tu serait d'accord, d'apprendre nos textes ensemble, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Moi:oui sûr plasir bien avec euh non je je voulais dire, oui bien sûr plasir, haarr non c'est avec plasir bien sûr .

-Adrien: Alors ça te va samedi à 15h je suis libre pendant 2 bonnes heures.

-Moi: Super, je dois te lasser euh laisser mes parents m'appelle .

-Adrien: ok, passe une bonne soirée à demain.

-Moi: Merci toi aussi à demain.

Puis je descend voir mes parent , ils me disent que nous allons dîner dans 10 min donc, il faut que je mette la table.

Pdv Adrien

Je crois que, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Marinette

-Moi: Plagg je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Marinette et pour ladybug.

-Plagg: Humm Camembert !

-Adrien: Plagg tu la déjà eu.

-Plagg : Camembert ou je ne t'écoute pas.

-Adrien : Bon ok t'as gagné, tiens.

Plagg (en train de savourer son camembert:Bon ok je t'écoute.

-Adrien: en fait je suis perdu dans mes sentiment, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Plagg :Tu sais , tu devrait parler à Marinette. Mais si ta besoin de meilleur conseils tu n'a qu'à demander à Nino.

-Adrien:Je vais lui en parler demain.

Pdv extérieur

Le lendemain au collège, c'était une journée presque normale car au beau milieu du cours d'art plastique, des cris se sont fait entendre. Nos 2 héros réussirent à sortir de leur classe avec une excuse quelconque.

Chat noir arriva le premier sur les lieux, mais ladybug ne tarda pas arriver. L'akumatisé se nomma le peintre, son pouvoir était de tout colorer en n'importe quelle couleur. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes ladybug cassant le pot de peinture dans lequel se trouvait l' Akuma. Chat noir s'était retrouvé les cheveux violet et ladybug dans un costume de couleur vert fluo.

La fin de semaine arriva vite et aujourd'hui c'est samedi.

Pdv Marinette

J'espère que je ne vais pas faire de boulette, devant Adrien. Je sais je vais appeler Alya ,il est 10h elle devrait pouvoir venir.

Et voilà le chapitre 3. Bisous à très vite pour le chapitre J'espère 4. (Dsl pour les fautes). Merci beaucoup pour t'es conseil Bulbullina


End file.
